Honor and Friendship
by rockhotch31
Summary: This one-shot is my take on the ending of "Anonymous". It involves Hotch, Dave and the team, along with my OC Matt Taylor.


**A/N: The ending of **_**Anonymous**_** was very moving for me with my deep respect to all things US military. In my heart of hearts, I would have dearly loved for the team to have appeared at the funeral of Sgt. Scott to show their deep friendship for David Rossi. Yet, I get writer Bruce Zimmerman's thought of tying together the two storylines of the episode being about a father/daughter relationship.**

**However this is fanfiction; that means I can play on that idea a bit. And I have an OC to do that. A few other minor details might get changed along the way as well.**

**All rights to **_**Criminal Minds**_** and the characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. I've already mentioned Bruce as the teleplay writer of this episode. Credit is also given to Danny Ramm who contributed to the story.**

***Knightly bow***

Morgan, Emily and JJ walked into the conference room as the team was starting to put their files together. Reid looked at JJ. "How's Carol Murray?"

JJ softly smiled. "She's got a sprained arm but reunited with her husband."

"That's the physical part," Kate Callahan noted. JJ and Reid nodded at her.

Hotch looked at Emily. "Estelle Cosgrove?"

"She was being wheeled into surgery to get Frank's liver as we left."

Derek looked at the two bosses hastily packing up. Matt Taylor shoved his laptop into his briefcase and looked at Morgan. "Your shoot was by the book Derek; no worries on that; you too Emily. The both of you were point on."

"I'm not worried about that," he said, shaking his head. "What's up," he asked, waving his finger at Hotch and Matt.

Hotch looked at Morgan. "Matt and I are going to head to Los Angeles to attend Harrison Scott's funeral in the morning. We'll work on our reports on the flight. Can you get the team home and start the report process to Cruz?"

"How are you going to do that," Emily asked before Morgan could say a word.

Matt looked at Reid. "Pensacola Naval Air Station is an hour west of here. What's one of my mottos?"

"It's not what you know but who you know," the genius quickly rattled off. He got the Cob point with Matt's Irish smile.

"The CO there is a buddy and classmate of mine from the Academy."

"But still Hotch," Morgan questioned.

"Morgan, Matt and I, on behalf of all of you will honor a person that helped this team with a case." He paused. "And yes, happens to be a close, personal friend of Dave's."

Morgan slightly smiled. "The hold-up on our flight coming down here," he said, looking at Matt. "You were waiting for an extra delivery."

Matt smiled. "My Dress A uniform; I'll honor a fellow Marine as well."

"We didn't know if we could wrap up this case in time," Hotch explained to them all. "But since we have, the two of us are going to use Matt's connection to get us there."

"Give Dave our best," JJ softly smiled.

"We will," Hotch said, grabbing his briefcase. He shook Morgan's hand.

"I'll hold down the fort Hotch," Derek smiled. "Be there for Dave." Hotch nodded with a smile.

Matt moved to Morgan as Hotch stepped towards the door. Shaking Morgan's hand he said, "I've got Chuck and Angie filled in. They're filing their flight plan and will let you know when they're ready to fly."

"Do us all proud Colonel," Derek smiled.

"Aye, aye sir," Matt smiled back.

"Give Rossi our best wishes," Reid said.

"You got it Doc," Matt pointed. He and Hotch blew out the door.

Kate shook her head. "I wanna see that guy in a Marine Dress A uniform."

"With that medal around his neck," Emily said, "it's damn impressive." JJ and Reid nodded.

-00CM00-

Hotch straightened his knotted tie to his buttoned collar and walked out of the bathroom of the hotel room he shared with Matt. Cleanly shaved, Matt was checking his uniform over in the mirror in the room, making final adjustments to his coat. Hotch silently watched as Matt pulled out the case holding his MOH and put it around his neck, while he pulled on his suitcoat. Matt noticed him looking in the mirror. "No Hotch, it's not my favorite thing to put on. I feel like it makes me stand out in a crowd."

"Matt, you rightfully deserved that honor," Hotch said, shaking his head.

"I was doing my damn job," Matt said. They looked at each other. It was another re-hash of an old conversation. Matt smiled. "You ready?" Hotch nodded his head. They headed out the door.

-00CM00-

David Rossi was milling around with his old platoon buddies, re-connecting with them. Joy stood at his side and proudly smiled as her father introduced her to his friends. They moved towards their seats when Thomas Scott approached. Dave looked at Joy. She smiled with a nod and let them have their privacy. Dave and Thomas shook hands.

Joy could see her father having a heartfelt conversation with Harrison's son and looked around at the sights. She noticed a black sedan pull up to the curb. A young woman, in a full dress US Navy uniform got out of the car, went around to the right passenger side and opened the door. When a Marine stepped out, the young woman saluted.

"Someday, I'll introduce you to one Penelope Garcia," Dave said to Thomas as his wife and son joined him.

Thomas looked over Dave's left shoulder. "Whoa; who is that," he asked as Matt delivered his usual crisp Marine salute back to the lieutenant.

His son tugged at his father's coat. "Dad, he's wearing a Medal of Honor," TJ whispered. Matt waited for Hotch and they moved towards the gathering.

Dave looked and shook his head. Joy noticed the slight hint of a tear in her father's right eye and moved to him. Hotch and Matt approached. Dave swallowed at bit. "Thomas, May, TJ: these are my bosses; SAC Hotchner and SSA Taylor." He looked at the group. "Otherwise known as two of my dearest friends," he said, putting his arm around Joy.

Hotch and Matt greeted the Scott family, expressing their condolences. "Your father was a great help to us in solving a major case we had out here a couple of years ago," Hotch said to Thomas, shaking his hand. "We're here to honor him for that on behalf of our team. And the entire team's great respect for Dave; and his friendship with your father." Hotch slightly smiled. "Dave mentored both Matt and I into the BAU." Thomas and May smiled as Dave and Hotch shared a hug.

Matt shook TJ's hand. "If you're an FBI agent, how come you're wearing a Marine uniform," he shyly asked.

Matt knelt down to look the young boy in the eye. "Because I'm also a Marine Corp officer; I'm in the reserves so I can do my FBI job. I'm here not only out of respect for what your grandfather did for our team and as a friend of Dave's; I'm here to honor a fellow Marine." Hotch noticed Joy brush away a tear.

"Thank you Colonel," TJ said. Matt stood up and rubbed his shoulder with a smile.

A young Marine lieutenant came up to the group. He gave Matt a salute, which was returned. He looked at Thomas and his wife. "Sir, ma'am; if you could take your seats; we're about ready to begin."

Dave got Joy into their seats, getting her to slide over two more. Hotch and Matt joined them.

The gathered Marine band played the _Navy Hymn_ as the casket detail precisely folded the US flag that covered Sergeant Harrison Scott's coffin. Thomas Scott shed tears as Lt. General Williams presented him with the flag, delivering the honored words. "On behalf of a grateful nation…" Dave lowered his head a bit. Joy squeezed his hand. General Williams saluted the flag that Thomas held and moved off.

The Marine lieutenant, standing off to the side intoned, "All rise." The gathered mourners stood. The burial detail Sergeant brought them to the position of attention. The seven members of the rifle squad sent their precision three round volley of the twenty-one gun salute into the air.

The _present arms_ command echoed over the area. Matt snapped into a salute, as did Dave and his fellow veterans. Hotch placed his hand over his heart. The haunting sound of _Taps_ echoed across the cemetery. Joy glanced around, looking at all who had gathered to honor a once homeless man. She rubbed her dad's back as she wiped away a tear from her eye.

The ceremony finished, Matt stepped out from his aisle chair, followed by Hotch. Dave took Joy's hand and followed them.

"Aaron; Matt; I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Joy," he smiled.

###

**A/N: Since Kate Callahan lost family at the Pentagon on 9/11, I'm assuming she has recognition of military uniforms.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
